No Need for Revenge!
by ranma-tomoe
Summary: up for adoption, msg me for details. PG for the occasional swear. It's a crossover between Ranma and Tenchi muyo.


      No Need for Revenge!

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the 'nerima wrecking crew' or the Tenchi cast. they belong to the respective writers/producers/financiers. If this don't cover me not getting sued, not having anything will take care of it. Now to the story.

Set about two months after the failed wedding, for the ranma 1/2 crew, and about a year after Kagato. (the original Tenchi Muyo! series that aired in the states)

computer text--- {yakitty yak}

thoughts--- 'yakitty yak'

speech--- "yakitty yak"

sound effects--- [yakitty yak]

end of chapter notes--- ^^

Prologue: No need for kidnappings!

            On a Ship in orbit, just above the primitive detection system that earth has, as well as Washuu's, a figure is hidden in shadows typing on a holo-terminal.

            "I almost have everything I need to get revenge on that little whelp Tenchi! All I have to do is find a suitable candidate for the experiment." Said the figure hidden in the shadows. The figure types a few coimmands into the terminal and a good sized list of people's name pop up on the holo-screen. At the top of the list is a familiar name.

{Candidate number 1: Ranma Saotome.

                         age: 18(earth years)

                         sex: aquatransexual*(see side note)

                    species: Human

               adaptability: extremely high*(see side note)

                Side notes: acquired a "Curse" at Jyusenkyo, China. In the Bayankala mountain range.

                                  Because of this "Curse" Subject's DNA is extremely adaptable.

                                  Best choice for selected experiment}

            "It seems I have found my subject, now let us acquire our little subject. Let's see where he is now, shall we?" the figure drawled. As she typed you could see a flash of evergreen hair.

+++++++++++

            "Just why did I have ta come here?" whined Ranma Saotome as he, his parents, and the Tendos of a rental van at the hotsprings resort where Tenchi and company met Mihoshi.

            "Because, boy, it's a good vacation, and a way to get away from your other...friends." read the sign his father held.

            "Oyaji, why are you usin' signs? You ain't a panda right now."  asked an agitated Ranma. "The only way the day could get worse is-" [splash] "-getting wet." Finished a now wet- and female- Ranma.

            "I knew that was going to happen, it must have been waiting for the right opportunity. I just wonder where the water came from?" Snickered Akane. "Anyway, come on,  and help us unload the van!" 

            "I have everything I brought right here in my pack. I shouldn't have to carry half of your closet!" grumbled Ranma, as a girl about her size, as a girl of course, looking to be about twelve to fourteen, came to greet them.

            "Hello, welcome to the  Sakura hotsprings resort!^^ My name is Sasami! Did you have rooms reserved?"  asked the ever upbeat Sasami.

            "Why what a cute young lady! Yes, I believe the reservation is under the Tendo/Saotome party." Answered Nodoka.

            "Can you show me where I can get some hot water?" asked Ranma-chan.

            "Right this way, although it is a little early for tea." Sasami stated while leading the redhead into the main building. "Say…"

            Akane was seething. "How dare that baka flirt with her! While he's a girl, no less!" The rest of the unpacking went relatively well. Aside from a continuously growling Akane.

+++++++++++

            "I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity!" Exclaimed the figure, as she prepared for the added abduction of the little whelp's friend. She typed in a few commands and…

+++++++++++

 (five minutes before…)

            "So, you wanna see a trick?" Ranma asked as he accepted a kettle of hot water from Sasami.

            "Is that it, Ranma?" Sasami asked, pointing at something materializing behind him.

            "Huh, what are yo- What the heck is tha…"  Ranma didn't get to finish as he was stunned into unconsciousness by a cloud of vapor.

            "HELP!!!" Sasami screamed. A vaguely human hand shot out and grabbed Sasami, while the other picked Ranma up. "AAAAHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!!! PLEASE!!"  Akane raced through the door, ready to deal out some divine justice to the pervert, and gasped when she saw the disproportioned _thing with both Sasami, and a still female Ranma in two of it's eight arms. _

            In a deep grating voice it said: "If you want to see your friends again, you will bring Tenchi Masaki here in one earth week. Until then." And the thing just slowly vanished, with Akane running through the afterimage.

            "NOOO! Come back! Bring Ranma and Sasami back here now you freak of nature!!" Akane screamed to the air in the kitchen. About that time the rest of the present NWC and a woman about he age of Kasumi, rushed through the door to find Akane on the floor crying and murmuring for the freak to bring them back.

+++++++++++

^^ I'm not sure what the name of the hotsprings resort is so I made it up. If you know the name let me know.


End file.
